familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Guy Wiki:Quahog Five News/Archive1
Archive News 1 Dan Povenmire's "Rush Hour from Hell" June, 2006 Family Guy director Dan Povenmire has posted a pretty hilarious story semi-related to working for Family Guy on the Family Guy Blog. Give it a read here. New Information on Family Guy Movie Thursday, June 30, 2005 More information on Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story has been released regarding DVD extra's and DVD plot have been released. In this exclusive 83 minute DVD premiere, featuring brand new, never before seen content, Stewie, the maniacal baby genius, is distracted from his plans for world domination when he sees a man who looks just like him on television. Convinced that this man must be his real father (after all, how could he possibly share genetic material with the dimwitted Peter?), Stewie sets off on a cross-country road trip to find him. But his incredible journey leads him to discoveries far more vile and shocking that anything found in his diaper. Read more here Preview Sunday's episode Friday, June 17, 2005 Yahoo! TV has another Family Guy preview this week. This one had me laughing out loud pretty hard. Click to watch. Episode Page Update. Also visit www.familyguy.com for a different preview. FOX announces Family Guy Movie Wednesday, June 15, 2005 On the heels of Seth MacFarlane's comments on Jimmy Kimmel Live, FOX has released official details regarding the Family Guy direct-to-DVD feature. Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story will be released September 27 of this year. The film will run 83 minutes, and DVD extras include deleted scenes and commentary. movie finds Stewie, the maniacal baby genius, distracted from his plans for world domination when he has a near-death experience and sets out on a road trip to find his real dad. Read more here. Peter Griffin One of Top TV Dads Sunday, June 12, 2005 In preparation for Father's Day, TiVo recently asked its viewers to rate the Top 25 TV dads of all time. Family Guy's own Peter Griffin came in at #21, above Homer Simpson. View the whole list here. Another Preview of Tonight's Show Sunday, June 12, 2005 Every Friday is "First Look Friday" on familyguy.com, meaning you can preview Sunday's new show. They current have a 60-second or so clip that is different from the Yahoo! clip we mentioned earlier. Just visit familyguy.com, and click on multimedia. I think you can find it from there. TV Guide Covers June 10, 2005 Oh, I nearly forgot. This week you can collect from 5 TV Guide Covers from the June 12, 2005 issue. Click here to see and/or order them. Preview Sunday Night's Episode Friday, June 10, 2005 Yahoo! TV has a 45-second clip of this Sunday's episode, "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire." It's pretty humorous. Click here to watch. Jimmy Kimmel Appearance Now Online; FG Movie Info Friday, June 10, 2005 If you missed Seth and Alex Borstein on Jimmy Kimmel Live the other night, Family Guy Multimedia Archive has posted it on their site. I saw it when it aired, and the biggest thing I learned is that Jimmy Kimmel was the voice of Death's Dog FGMMA also has an appearance by Seth Green on a recent episode of Will & Grace. Click here to see the videos. He also released more information about the Family Guy Movie. He said that "We have a direct-to-DVD feature coming out this year that has to do with Stewie finding his real father." Peter's not his real father? What about the time Stewie went into Peter's sperm in "Emission Impossible" and found his potential future brother who looked like him and acted like him? Humm.... This also means that only Chris is Peter's real child because, as we all know, Meg's real father's name is Stan Thompson. Seth MacFarlane, Alex Borstein on Jimmy Kimmel Live Monday, June 6, 2005 Seth MacFarlane and Alex Borstein will be guests on Jimmy Kimmel Live tonight. The show starts shortly after midnight on ABC. Stay up late or program your VCR or Tivo. According to familyguy.com, Seth will be singing. Teen Choice Awards Thursday, June 2, 2005 Family Guy is nominated in three categories for this year's Teen Choice Awards. Read more here. Here are the categories, along with the other nominees: *'Choice TV Show: Comedy' **"Desperate Housewives" **'"Family Guy"' **"Gilmore Girls" **"Scrubs" **"That '70s Show" **"That's So Raven" **"The Simpsons" **"What I Like About You" *'Choice TV Actor: Comedy' **Ashton Kutcher, "That '70s Show" **Bernie Mac, "The Bernie Mac Show" **Frankie Muniz, "Malcolm in the Middle" **Jesse Metcalfe, "Desperate Housewives" **Marques Houston, "Cuts" **Matt LeBlanc, "Joey" **'Stewie Griffin, "Family Guy"' **Zach Braff, "Scrubs" *'Choice TV Sidekick' **Allison Mack, Smallville **'Brian Griffin, Family Guy (the dog)' **Chris Pratt, Everwood **Donald Faison, Scrubs **Jorge Garcia, Lost **Kevin Weisman, Alias **Sean Hayes, Will & Grace **Wilmer Valderrama, That '70s Show A few notes. I wonder how Stewie would receive his Giant Surfboard if he won. I think it's really funny that the committee felt the need to clarify that Brian is "the dog." Sure, the whole awards show is gimmicky, but GO, FAMILY GUY! CLICK HERE TO VOTE! I must admit I'll have a tough time deciding between Brian and Jorge Garcia from "Lost." But it actually does not matter whether or not you vote, because you're not actually voting on the winner! Read the fine print! Winner will be chosen from among the top four vote getters in each category by a committee of Teen People, Teenasaurus Rox, Bob Bain Productions and FOX representatives. This is utterly gay. Why even allow voting at all? There are only 8 nominees in the first place. I don't know who Teenasaurus Rox thinks he is, but I don't want him undermining my vote! Send hate mail to FOX/Teen People over this mockery of a supposed "Teen Choice" Award.